


just a little kiss

by Miniatures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tries to lighten the mood, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little kiss

“I swear I’m fine,” Gabriel said, crumpled in a heap on the ground.

Castiel glared at his brother as Sam and Dean exchanged brief, practiced looks. To them it couldn’t have looked like Gabriel was fine. Considering that not long ago he’d quite literally swallowed a necromantic witch’s curse and had spent several minutes clutching his belly and screaming, he supposed they had reason to be doubtful.

“I _am_ ,” he insisted, sitting up slightly. “It’s passed out of me now—or did you _not_ see the explodey lights?”

They must have, since all three of them were covered in the witch’s guts as a result (Gabriel, the one spitting the lights, had been out of range). Still, they seemed doubtful.

Castiel growled, “You could’ve been killed.”

“Nah, _I_ would’ve been fine. Eventually. Might’ve needed a new vessel, though.”

Dean shook his head. “Y’know what, this is exactly why we didn’t want you to come. You’re kind of our last shot against Amara, and you’re not doing anybody any favours by nearly getting yourself blown up for us.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Like they would have trusted him at all if he’d just kicked around in the car until they found his dear old Aunt. “You’re welcome, Dean.”

“He’s right,” Sam said, his voice low and strangely quiet. “We can’t risk losing you again.”

“And _you’re_ welcome, too, Sam.” Gabriel couldn’t pretend that hearing Sam say that he couldn’t risk losing him didn’t feel good—couldn’t pretend that being this _necessary_ didn’t feel good. He was in control again, though he didn’t quite look the part yet. Or feel it— _ouch_. He winced, and his audience’s eyes narrowed in unison. “Holy guilt complexes, Batman, I’m _fine_. I’m just… gonna need a minute. Okay? Pure recovery, not dying.”

Castiel sighed. “I suppose we should thank you.”

“Yes, yes you should. That would be greatly—ow—appreciated.”

“Well, thank you, Gabriel.”

Sam and Dean exchanged those damn looks again, then took up staring at their shoes like they were ashamed to so much as admit a teammate had managed to throw themselves in the line of fire before the Martyr Twins had a chance. Which was probably unfair, but Gabriel had only been hanging around them for a couple of weeks and was already exhausted with their self-loathing. There was fear even in their smiles, sometimes—as if they didn’t think they were allowed to be happy. Gabriel had had more cause to see it in Sam, lately. He saw it in him now.

“Thanks for the thanks, Cassie,” he said, wagging his eyebrows, “but the only reward I need is a kiss from one of these two gorgeous bastards.”

He winked at the brothers, and cackled.

Dean rolled his eyes again, but Gabriel saw his mouth twitch. Sam, on the other hand—Sam had broken out into a full-on grin. Mission accomplished.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, Sam had knelt in front of him and swallowed his noise in a soft kiss.

It was chaste and quick, but lingered just long enough for Gabriel to revel in the taste and curve of Sam’s mouth. He hoped to Heaven that next time— _let it happen again_ —Sam wouldn’t taste so much of witch gore.

Sam pulled back, still grinning, and Gabriel felt distinctly like he’d been punched in the face. “Um,” he said.

“Yeah, Sam, _um_?” Dean stared owlishly at his brother. “He was—you were kidding, right?”

Gabriel nodded.

“He was _kidding_ , Sam, what the _hell_?”

Sam shrugged. “I didn’t realize,” he said, and he was a terrible liar.

The Winchesters resumed their bickering, and Gabriel leaned his head against the wall—licked his lips, because holy crap. Castiel gave him a _look_.

“You really were kidding,” he said. Then he smiled. “I should give that a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this this morning, based entirely off a dream I had last night where Gabriel came back and Sabriel was canonized all in one episode. It was a BEAUTIFUL DREAM and I wanted to share it :P
> 
> (That's why my usual potty mouth is toned down here -- I wanted the language to be canon-typical for once. Just shut your eyes and pretend it's real, it's what I do.)


End file.
